miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Izka4/Musical Miraculum
Cześć! To jest pierwsza część ,, Musical Miraculum". Radzę wam działać z YouTube, ale na początek krótki schemacik. Kursywa + Pogrubienie = tekst piosenki Zaczynamy! Marinette Obudziłam się gdzieś tak około 07.00, więc miałam dużo czasu. Nie wierze, że to jest już kwiecień! Ile czasu minęło! Wracając. Ubrałam się, załatwiłam się i zrobiłam resztę tego co powinno się zrobić. Marinette śpiewa (Ewa Farna - Tu) Dzień za dniem, - ''Marinette wychodzi z domu ''Marnuję się, - ''Marinette jest w szkole na lekcji matematyki ''Wszystko stoi bezwietrznie - ''Marinette już skończyła szkołę, więc idzie do domu, a przy okazji popatrzyła się na wielki blok ''Dzień za dniem, buduj to co chcesz mieć wietrznie - ''Dziewczyna popatrzyła na koparkę, która właśnie przejeżdżała ''Tylko tak mogę mieć pewnego dnia, czego wziąż mi brak - ''niebieskowłosa wróciła ze szkoły i szyję sukienkę ''Zbyt wiele chwil do stracenia jeszcze mam - ''Mari wygląda przez okno i widzi samochody, budynki itp. ''Nie chcę już, na niby żyć - ''fiołkowooka zeszła na duł i otworzyła drzwi wejściowe ''Nie, nie przejmuj się! - ''Marinette wyszła na podwórko ''Liczy sie teraz i tuu - ''Mari dochodzi do parku ''Do utraty tchuu - ''Dziewczyna siada na ławce ''Nic, nie zdarzy sie dwa razy tuuuu tuuuu - ''ktoś potchnął ramienia Marinette. Ona się odwróciła i ujrzała Adriena, który proponuje jej spacer. ''Włóczyć się, tak można spujnie przejść przez życie - ''Mari i Adrien spacerują po ulicach ''Gdybać i zostawić papkę słów - obietnicę! - ''Dziewczyna zdradza mu pewien sekret, ale nie związany z Biedronką. ''Lecz nigdy tak nie dostaniesz czego wciąż najbardziej ci brak - ''fiołkowooka pomyślała, że Adrien nigdy nie będzie z nia ''Zbyt wiele chwil do stracenia ciągle masz, przestań na niby żyć! - ''Ale ona się tym nie przejmuję tylko powtarza sobię ,, Wszystko jest mozliwe!" ''Nie, nie przejmuj się - ''Następny dzień. Pani przypomina dzieciom, że jest dzisiaj bal. ''Liczy sie teraz i tuu - ''Marinette jest już w domu i szykuje się na bal. Ubrała niebieską, zwiewną sukienkę. ''Do utraty tchuu - ''Mari idzie na bal ''Nic nie zdarzy się dwa razy tuuuu tuuuu - ''Dotarła do szkoły i wszyscy się na nia gapią. Myślą ,, Jaka ona piękna!". ''Teraz tu i to ma sens - ''Nauczycielka zawołała wszystkich uczniów na salę ''Bliżej tego czego chcesz - ''Wychowawczyli wyciąga z pudełka dwa imiona. Adriena i Marinette. Mają oni ze sobą tańczyć. ''Zmieniamy plan na dziś, twe marzenia, twoje sny - ''Zaczynają ze soba tańczyć ''Gdy bez ruchu stoisz tak, życie ma zbyt króchy smak. Jejej - ''Nadal tańczą ''Nie, nie przejmuj się! Liczy się teraz i tuu, do utraty tchuu. Nic, nie zdarzy się dwa razy tuuuu tuuuu. Teraz tu i to ma sens! Bliżej tego czego chcesz! Tuuuuuuuuu Do utraty! Do utraty! Tchuu. Teraz i tu. ''Nic się nie zdarzy dwa razy - ''Tańczyli i tańczyli, ale niestety skończył się już bal. Wszyscy poszli do domu oprócz Adriena, Marinette, Chloe i Lili. Marinette poszła do toalety, lecz gdy miała już do niej wchodzić zobaczyła, że Lila całuje Adriena w prawy policzek, a Chloe w lewy. Gdy Mari to ujrzała łza popłynęła jej z oka. Szybko weszła do toalety i podeszła do okna. Zaczęła w nie patrzeć i śpiewać. (Shontelle - Impossible) I remember years ago Someone told me I should take Caution when it comes to love I did, I did You were strong and I was not My illusion, my mistake I was careless, I forgot I did And now all is done There is nothing to say You have gone and so effortlessly You have won You can go ahead tell them Tell them all I know now Shout it from the roof tops Write it on the sky line All we had is gone now Tell them I was happy And my heart is broken All my scars are open Tell them what I hoped would be Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossible Falling out of love is hard Falling for betrayal is worst Broken trust and broken hearts I know, I know Thinking all you need is there Building faith on love and words Empty promises will wear I know (I know) And know when all is gone There is nothing to say And if you're done with embarrassing me On your own you can go ahead tell them Tell them all I know now Shout it from the roof tops Write it on the sky line All we had is gone now Tell them I was happy And my heart is broken All my scars are open Tell them what I hoped would be Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossible Ooh impossible (yeah yeah) I remember years ago Someone told me I should take Caution when it comes to love I did Tell them all I know now Shout it from the roof tops Write it on the sky line All we had is gone now Tell them I was happy (tell them I was happy) And my heart is broken (and my heart is broken) All my scars are open Tell them what I hoped would be Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossible I remember years ago Someone told me I should take Caution when it comes to love I did Gdy skończyła śpiewać zaczęła płakać - Tikki, kropkuj - powiedziała zapłakanym głosem, a gdy się już przemieniła zobaczyła kontem oka Akume, która wlatuje jej do kolczyka. Nagle dziewczyna usłyszała głos Władcy Ciem. - Jestem Władca Ciem. Pomogę ci się odpłacić na tych dziewczynach, ale musisz mi pomóc. Wchodzisz w układ? - zapytał - Nie - odpowiedziałam. Wiedziałam, że jak się zgodze to się przemienie. - Co?! Jak śmiesz! - wykrzyczał po czym zaczęło coś mnie kuć w sercu i głowie. To musiała być sprawka jego! Ból był ogromny, więc się niestety zgodziłam. Na moim ciele pojawił się czerwony kombinezon w białe kropki. Nagle Akume przejęła kontrole nad moim ciałem. Chcecie jeszcze? Jeśli tak to napiszcie w komentarzu czy to jeste fajne czy też głupie. Ciao <3 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania